1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a fan-out semiconductor package in which connection terminals may extend outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been reductions in the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the area of package technology, due to an increased demand for smaller size semiconductor chips, semiconductor packages are increasingly compact in size, while including an increased number of pins.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly from a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.